Revised: His Miracle
by TheDoctorSherlock
Summary: Addia was the best thing that had ever happened to Sherlock.. And she's been missing for 4 years. Is she even still alive? Will he ever find her? Who is responsible? Rated for sexual themes, implied rape, and torture.
1. His First Friend

John got out of the sleek black car and looked up at the mansion Anthea brought him to. He sighed and walked in, not even bothering to knock. Mycroft was there waiting for him. Without saying a word, he turned around and led John down an elaborate hall and into a room at the end. Motioning for John to take a seat in one of the comfortable plush chairs, Mycroft sat across from him.

"Would you like some tea, Dr. Watson?" Mycroft gave him a thin lipped smile.

"Uhm, sure. Thanks.." The smaller man replied caught off guard. He was expecting a straight to the point favor involving spying on Sherlock.

Mycroft waited until the tea was served and John was comfortable before saying, "I brought you here for a very specific reason."

"Right. I could've guessed as much. So what is it?"

"Do you know why my brother is so cold, Dr. Watson?" Mycroft asked staring at the small man.

"No... I always thought he was just born like that..." John trailed off.

"Not at all. It has to do with a woman."

"Woman? Sherlock said that women weren't his area." Confusion swept over John's face.

"I'm sure he did, but that is now. He's been trying to delete her from his mind for 4 years now."

"Why would he do that?"

"She was the first and only person to ever penetrate all his walls. She was everything he needed, even if she was a bit… Broken when they met. She was like him in many ways. Observant, musical and straight forward."

"She was?"

"Oh yes, however, where Sherlock was usually antisocial, uncaring, and a bit rude... She was outgoing, loving, and empathetic. She made up for what he lacked in some ways," Mycroft sighed, "She was also the only one who could put up with Sherlock's attitude, she could be more stubborn than him."

"Who was she?" John asked.

"Addiana Tyler."

John looked confused as he said slowly, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It should Dr. Watson. Four years ago, there was a huge public service announcement declaring her missing. No one in all of Great Britain could have missed it."

John suddenly remembered the emergency broadcast. They had interrupted the telly and radio to describe the girl. There were posters and ads everywhere all showing a slim blonde girl with unusual violet eyes. "Right, did they ever find her?"

Mycroft shook his head saying, "Even with the best detective in England and every official looking for her, they couldn't find this one girl."

"You mean Sherlock?"

"Yes, she was his best friend and later his girlfriend."

"Wait, how?" John asked coughing as he choked on his tea.

"They met in fifth grade. At that point he was actually very close with me, believe it or not. He was already incredibly deductive and everyone was uncomfortable around him, even going as far as to hate him."

John nodded, knowing how cruel children can be, having witnessed it himself.

"Addiana transferred in the middle of the year because her mother and father died, leaving her and her insane, abusive brother. They moved in with their drunk aunt. Her first day of school, the rest of the kids warned her to stay away from Sherlock, but she ignored them. She went straight up to him and chatted merrily away, earning her the same treatment from the kids that they gave to Sherlock. He, however, was excited that someone actually wanted to be his friend."

*Flashback twenty-four years ago*

"Myc! Myc!" Mycroft winced at the nickname his ten year old brother gave him.

"Yes?" He asked turning around to see an excited Sherlock barreling toward him.

As Sherlock reached his brother he pulled on his sleeve, causing Mycroft to wonder what happened to make his little brother actually take a break from his usual stoic attitude.

"You'll never believe what happened at school! There's this new girl and she came up to me and didn't say mean things to me even after I observed her and told her what she did recently! She said she wants to be my friend!" Sherlock babbled excitedly.

Mycroft's heart broke a little to hear how just one girl being nice to his brother was a cause for joy. "That's good Sherlock, you should invite her over."

"But Myc... What if she's trying to trick me?" The shadow that crossed over his face was heart wrenching.

"I think it's worth a shot," Mycroft smiled at him and ruffled his curly black hair.

Sherlock's smile could have lit up the entire room and he announced he would invite her over tomorrow before he bounded away.

The next day, Sherlock came home with his new friend. Mycroft came downstairs at the sound of their chattering and couldn't help but stare. Sherlock was sharing cookies with a small blonde girl and laughing, actually laughing.

"Whose your friend Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

"This is Addiana Tyler." Sherlock beamed.

"I see, I'm Sherlock's brother, Mycroft."

"Yes, I could tell, you look alike and the way you watch him is the protective look an older brother usually wears." She smiled at him. "Its nice to meet you."

Sherlock grinned, "Isn't she amazing?"

"Sherly, I wouldn't count myself as amazing with you here." She giggled.

Mycroft chuckled as Sherlock blushed, feeling what it was like to have an embarrassing nickname.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up Addia? I want to be a pirate!" Sherlock asked suddenly, desperate to change he subject.

"A pirate would be pretty cool… But, I don't know yet… I guess I just want to be happy." Addia said slowly.

Mycroft looked at her curiously, "Why do you say that?"

"My mum once said that the greatest accomplishment in life is to be happy…. It's what she wanted most for me… To be happy." Addia looked away.

Sherlock stood up, crossing the distance between them and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he said in a quiet voice, "It'll be okay, I promise."

Addia looked up at him and he gave her a small smile, which she returned.

Mycroft watched the scene fascinated. He had never seen his brother like this before and it startled him. The way Sherlock had immediately gone to comfort Addia was slightly unsettling, seeing as he had never been one to be affectionate. Maybe, he thought, this girl really could help his brother out of the lonely shadows he usually stayed in.


	2. Family Meeting

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. This chapter is completely different in a sense, let me know what you think of the change? I'm a bit iffy about this one. If it turns out horribly, I would like it noted that I was majorly sleep deprived and half asleep when I wrote it :)

**Thanks:**

**Gwilwillith:** I hope you enjoy it :)

**JumperGuy:** I felt the same, which is why I decided to rewrite it. I hope I manage to make this one better.

**As always, every review is appreciated and inspires me. I love to hear what you guys think and feel, it helps me to improve as a writer.**

*Flash forward three years*

Sherlock had developed quite the passion for science from the beginning. Addia, on the other hand, struggled with the subject in school until Sherlock had found a way to keep her interested. His mother had given him a chemistry set for his birthday and he performed small experiments whenever Addia came over. Addia would ask him what he was doing and he'd explain and let her help him. Eventually, her interest grew to the point where she'd suggest experiments like light refraction and changing the color of flowers.

Today, they were doing an experiment involving absorption and color distribution. The idea was to draw several dots in different colors with markers along the edge of blotting paper and then hang the paper so it was barely touching the water in a glass. The water would move up the paper and spread the colors and they would be able to see what colors each marker was made of.

Addia had been acting odd all day at school, which she was late for. Avoiding Sherlock's eyes, not wanting to be touched, crying at random moments and refusing to take her coat off even though it was extremely hot outside. Sherlock had decided to be patient and wait for her to tell him what was wrong, but his worry spiked as she winced when she tried to put up the paper.

"Addia, what's wrong?" He asked, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Nothing!" She responded a little too quickly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You don't need to hide," Sherlock crossed the few feet separating them and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not hiding, Sherly," Addia turned and pressed her face into his shoulder.

He hugged her and frowned when he felt her cringe away from him. "How did you get hurt?"

"I… Fell down some stairs," she whispered hesitantly.

Neither of them noticed Mycroft, who had walked in to check on them, until he spoke, "Did your aunt tell you to say that?"

Addia's head jerked up in surprise. "No."

"You don't have to be frightened," Mycroft said gently, not wanting to scare her more.

"I'm not," she said determinedly, even as her body contradicted her. Her pupils were dilated, she was visibly shaking, and she was breathing a little too quickly.

"Addiana, we want to help you, but we can't help you if you won't tell us the problem."

"I'm fine."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her as tenderly as he could, relieved when she let him this time. "Are you really going to try lying to me, Addia?"

Addia grimaced at that, she didn't like lying to him, but she also couldn't stand the thought of him hurt because of her. She could still hear James' words echoing in her mind, _'Tell your little friend and I will do worse to him. I will find him. _She shuddered and whispered almost inaudibly, "I can't tell you."

Sherlock sighed and slid a hand under her coat and began rubbing small circles into her back like he had seen his dad do to his mum when she was distressed. As she began to relax into his arms, he stealthily brought his other hand to the zipper of her coat and before she knew what was happening, he had unzipped her coat and pulled it off her arms. Her eyes widened as she desperately tried to hide herself from the brothers, but it was no good.

Sherlock and Mycroft stared at her gob smacked. The only bit of clothing she had to cover her torso was a ripped training bra and that barely allowed her any dignity at all, being torn with what looked like a knife or possibly scissors. Her exposed skin was covered in bruises, scratches, and what appeared to be bite marks, there was barely any flesh that wasn't marked. Addia buried her face in her hands and let out a choked sob.

Mycroft was the first to snap out of his shock, "Sherlock, go get a shirt for her."

Sherlock seemed to mentally shake himself and rushed up the stairs to his bedroom, immediately grabbing the first clean shirt he saw and running back down to his friend. When he got to her, he realized she might have a bit of difficulty pulling a shirt over her head and looked at the shirt, noticing with relief that it was a button up. He walked behind her and carefully helped her get her arms in the sleeves before coming around to her front and buttoning it up for her, noting how skinny she was. He had thought he was thin, but his shirt hung off her a few sizes too big.

The second he finished with the buttons, Addia hugged him and cried into his neck. He looked to Mycroft, pleading him to help her with his eyes. Mycroft frowned at his younger brother, there was only so much he could do. Walking out of the room silently, he wandered into his father's study and picked up the phone, dialing his mum's number.

"What sort of trouble have Sherlock and Addiana gotten into this time?" Mae asked right away, wary amusement coloring her voice. She was used to phone calls explaining that her son and his friend had made some sort of mess or explosion.

"Actually, this time neither of them did anything wrong," Mycroft answered.

"Then what is wrong?" Worry started to lace her tone.

"It's Addiana… She was abused quite savagely. She didn't even have a shirt on under her coat and she is covered in wounds and bruises." Mycroft said quietly.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before Mae asked quickly, "Who did it to her?"

"I thought it was her aunt, but the sexual nature of the matter leads me to believe it was her older brother."

"Sexual nature?" Mae questioned.

"There are bite marks everywhere and the training bra she was wearing was ripped to shreds." Mycroft heard the disgust in his own voice.

"Why didn't her aunt stop it?"

"Probably because she was drunk. Addiana said that she is always drinking."

"So not only was she abused, but her aunt was too drunk to even notice? Jesus, it's no wonder she spends so much time with Sherlock and not with her family."

"What should we do about it, though? If we report it, she'll be put into foster care and that would likely tear Sherlock and Addiana apart, we both know neither one of them would be able to cope with that. If we leave her there, there is a high probability that her brother would continue to abuse her." Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're right." There was another pause at Mae's end as she contemplated what to do. Finally, she spoke, "Make sure Addia doesn't go home tonight. I'm going to talk this over with your father and then we'll have a family meeting tonight, including Addia."

"Yes, Mummy."

"I have to get back to work now, I'll see you tonight."

Mycroft said goodbye before hanging up the phone. He went back to the room that had been designated Sherlock's experiment room to keep the mess somewhat contained. If someone had told him four years ago that someday he would walk in to see his thirteen year old brother comforting a crying girl, he would have scoffed and disagreed wholeheartedly. However, something changed in him the last three years, he was more considerate and would talk and laugh. He was still socially awkward and hated mingling with people outside his family and Addia, but he could do it in somewhat good graces now. So now, as Mycroft walked into the room, he wasn't surprised to see Sherlock sitting cross legged on the floor with Addia in his lap. She was just starting to control her tears as Sherlock stroked her hair, another thing that he had seen his father do. He glanced up at his brother as he entered the room and gave him a questioning look.

"Mummy says Addia is to stay here tonight and we'll decide on further actions tonight during a family meeting."

Sherlock nodded and went back to comforting Addia as much as he knew how. He had only ever seen her break down once before when they first met, but this was something new entirely. She wasn't crying for a loss this time, she was crying for complete betrayal and hurt caused by her only family and someone she was supposed to be able to look up to and trust.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out.

"Why would you even feel the need to be sorry?" Sherlock asked with a hint of anger. She had no reason to apologize. This wasn't her fault.

"He told me not to tell you.. He said he'd hurt you if you found out," Addia looked up at him, fear showing on her face now.

_Well, that explained why she hadn't wanted to tell us_, Mycroft thought, aloud he said, "Addiana, I promise you, Sherlock won't be hurt because of this."

"How can you be sure?" Addia asked through her tears.

"I won't let him be hurt," Mycroft stated simply, "Now, it's nearly time for supper. I suggest you go wash yourself up as best as you can."

Addia reluctantly disentangled herself from Sherlock and made her way to the nearest loo. She slowly washed up, trying not irritate her damaged skin. As she looked herself in the mirror, she grimaced and scrubbed her face again, trying to get rid of the blotchiness and puffy eyes. She wanted to look somewhat presentable for the Holmes'. Sighing, she gave it up as a lost cause and wondered to herself if she would ever be able to forgive James. _No, _she decided resolutely, _I can't forgive him… In fact, I want to hurt him for hurting me and threatening to hurt Sherly. _

She tentatively walked to the dining room and sat down next to Sherlock. He peeked over at her, taking in her once again shaking body and placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised when she seemed to calm at once.

They ate supper in silence, well Mycroft ate. Addia and Sherlock mostly pushed their food around on their plates. Mycroft looked at them disapproving at this, but didn't make any comments.

Afterward, they all went into the main sitting room and Mycroft decided to introduce the two of them to Doctor Who and popped in the eighth Doctor's movie. It worked to distract them and even cheered Addia up a bit. She leaned against Sherlock throughout the movie and even giggled at some parts. Halfway into the movie, Alexander and Mae Holmes came home, both looking slightly grim, but resolved.

They let the children finish their movie and observed them out of the corners of their eyes. It was clear how close the two were. Sherlock, who had never liked physical contact, looked comfortable as Addia rested her head on his shoulder and had even taken to stroking her hair again. She on the other hand, seemed to draw strength from him and would smile up at him every now and then.

When the credits started rolling, Mae turned off the telly and turned to face her family and Addia. She could remember when she first met Addia, she had been so shy and yet at the same time excited. She had hid behind Sherlock at first and only answered with a nod or shake of her head, but eventually grown comfortable enough to start talking about her own mum and dad. She was mature for a girl her age and would quote her mum a lot. Both Mae and Alexander found her endearing at first and had eventually come to think of her as the daughter they never had. Seeing her now, in one of Sherlock's shirts which didn't cover all the bruises, made Mae's heart break slightly and Alexander felt a rush of protectiveness.

"I'm sure Mycroft informed you that we're having a family meeting tonight, regarding Addiana's well being and situation." Mae sat down next to Addia and placed a light hand on the twelve year old's shoulder.

"Addia, do you feel safe enough to return to your aunt's home?" Alexander asked.

Addia looked at each member of the family and slowly shook her head.

"And you don't want to go into foster care, do you?" Mae asked softly.

She shook her head frantically, her eyes terrified.

"Well, that's where we would find ourselves in a predicament. No one here likes either of those options." Mae reached out to stroke her cheek with her thumb.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sherlock looked between his parents, puzzled.

"Well, your father and I have discussed this earlier and we see no reason why Addia shouldn't be welcomed into our family." She smiled at her, watching the adolescent's mouth open and close in surprise.

"We could adopt you in a sense, no legal documents or anything, but we will raise you and take care of you like a proper family," Alexander added.

"But what if my brother finds me? Then you could all be hurt…" Addia looked down at the floor.

"We'll be moving tomorrow to our summer home in West Yorkshire, I doubt a teenage boy would be able to follow us there. We want you as far away from him as possible. In addition you and Sherlock will be home schooled." Alexander answered easily.

"That's a lot of trouble to put you through just for me," Addia shook her head.

"Addiana, we already consider you family, family protects and helps each other," Mae said softly.

"Please, Addia, stay," Sherlock murmured softly.

She turned to look at him, he was staring at her, face void of any emotion, except his eyes which were pleading with her to say yes. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Excellent," Mae looked relieved as she hugged Addia.

"Mycroft, Sherlock, you both need to pack tonight. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Addia do you have any clothes or anything important at your aunt's?" Alexander looked her curiously.

Addia shook her head, touching a locket that held a picture of her mum, dad, and James, and murmured, "Clothes… My brother destroyed them all… Important… I have everything I need right here. Thank you."

"We'll take care of you," Alexander smiled at her.

"Speaking of taking care of you, Addia will you accompany me into the loo? I would like to have a proper look at your, ah, injuries." Mae stood and held out her hand to the newest addition to her family. Addia took the offered hand and stood up, following Mae into the loo.

"Now, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off so I can have a look," Mae said gently and got out their first aid kit.

Addia unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off her shoulders. Mae took in the numerous wounds and felt sick, but cleaned and dressed the wounds to the best of her capabilities. As she finished, she wrapped the young girl into her arms and whispered, "Thank you for joining our family."

Addia hugged her back and returned, "Thank you, for saving me.. I'm so grateful."

"Don't worry about it, but it is late, you should get some rest."

Addia nodded and peeked into the living room to see if Sherlock was there on her way upstairs, noting his absence. She climbed the stairs and went to Sherlock's room, and glanced through the door. Sherlock was on his bed, sitting against the headboard, everything he wanted to bring was in a duffel bag. Addia went in and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder again. They didn't say anything and before she knew it she was being pulled into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke the next morning, to the feeling of cool air being blown into her face. Groggily, she opened her eyes and saw Sherlock sleeping, his face rather close to hers. She threw a glance at the clock and sighed knowing they had to get up. She shook him and tried calling out his name, but he wouldn't wake up. Suddenly, she got an idea and closed the distance between their faces. She grinned evilly and darted her tongue out, licking him right across his mouth.

Sherlock jerked awake and turned to his friend, "That wasn't very mature."

Addia shrugged, "You wouldn't wake up, clearly, licking you is effective."

He rolled his eyes, but offered her a grin, "Wait until I get revenge."


	3. Green Revenge

**Author's Note: **Apologies for taking so long, I told my advisor of this and she had me write a beginning to a story of my own imagination which took a bit of time to think of. If anyone wants to read it, I'll post it on here and you can tell me if I should be a novelist. I've been told that it was brilliant, but I would like an opinion from people who won't sugar coat it. Anyways, this is a fluffy chapter to make up for the angst in the last one, I hope you enjoy it.

**Thanks:**

**JumperGuy: **Yes, Moriarty is a crack whore, but strangely… addictive (for lack of a better word). Is West Yorkshire as beautiful as it looks in the pictures? Haha I want to visit it someday. Sherlock in a rage? Possibly :D

**Stanleydoodles: **I'm glad you're liking it haha I'm spending more time on it to make it better (well, this chapter is all just fluff…)

**Kie1993: **I'm trying XD

**Gwilwillith: **That means a lot to me seeing as I might go into writing for a career :D

**Reviews are so encouraging :D I really appreciate them. If you have any prompts for something you would like to see happen, let me know and I'll try to work it in. **

Sherlock's revenge came while Addia was showering. After declaring he would get her back, he had stared at her for a moment and then run off. Addia had stared after him with a smile still on her lips and had gotten up, stretching her pained muscles. Relief flood through her as she realized the pain wasn't as bad as yesterday by a long shot.

"Addia, dear, we got you an outfit. We'll get you more clothes tomorrow when we've settled in," Mae came in the room holding a white sundress, violet long sleeved cardigan to go over it, a training bra and underwear.

"Thank you, Mrs. Holmes," Addia blushed slightly, taking the clothes.

"Addia, we're here to take care of you, getting you properly dresses is nothing," Mae hugged her gently and added, "You are part of our family now, you don't need to address me so formally."

"What should I call you, then?" Addia's expression became puzzled.

"Well, I know I can't take the place of your mother, but if you wanted to you can call me 'mum' or just 'Mae'," Mae cupped the adolescent's cheek.

Addia swallowed the lump in her throat. Tentatively, she whispered, "Thank you, Mum."

"It's fine, honey, now why don't you take a shower and get ready? Then we'll eat breakfast and be on our way." Mae kissed her forehead and left with a smile.

Clutching the clothes to her chest, Addia let a few tears roll down her face, overwhelmed by the kindness and comfort her new family offered her. She wiped the tears off and walked to the bathroom. A few feet from it, Sherlock came walking out, tucking a bottle into his pocket. Upon seeing Addia, he smirked and walked quickly past her without a word.

"Well, that was completely normal…" Addia murmured to herself wearily.

She closed the door behind her and stepped out of her clothes. Taking a towel from the closet and hanging it on the rack by the shower, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Some of her bruises were already fading. Gingerly, she took of the bandages, observing that the bite marks and scratches didn't look nearly as bad as they had before Mae had cleaned them.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water on, wincing at the sharp pain it caused as her injuries got used to the new sensation. After her body adjusted and the pain had dulled down, she set about washing herself. When she reached for the shampoo, she frowned slightly at the unusually vivid green color, but shrugged it off. She closed her eyes and scrubbed it into her hair thoroughly and rinsed it off, ignoring the sting as it ran down her cuts. She quickly finished up and stepped out of the shower.

She dried herself of and carefully pulled on her new clothes, glad that Mae had gotten her something that was cool and covered all the marks James had left. She grabbed Sherlock's comb and proceeded to fight with the tangles in her long hair, sitting on the edge of the tub. Suddenly, she noticed something dark green out of the corner of her eye.

She jumped up and looked in the mirror horror struck. Her hair was completely green. Realization dawned on her, making her feel stupid. She touched a wet green lock and sighed, shaking her head. A smile tugged at her mouth as she thought of a way to pay him back.

She made her way back to Sherlock's room and found him lying on his back, hands behind his head and a smile on his face with eyes closed. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him and flicked his forehead.

He opened his eyes and laughed at the indignant look on his friend's face. Addia glared, putting on a show. "I _lick _you and you dye my hair _green_?"

"It looks good on you," Sherlock half-joked. The drying green hair was becoming more and more vibrant and made her eyes look like amethysts.

"_It _is _green_, Sherlock!" Addia hissed and stopped herself from smiling, wanting to see how long it would take him to realize she wasn't angry.

Sherlock frowned slightly, wondering if he had crossed a line. Studying her intently, he grinned internally. Addia had a habit of blinking a lot when she was acting or lying, something he neglected to tell her. It was how he had known she was lying about not being hurt yesterday.

"It'll wash out," he shrugged, playing along with her.

"That's not the point," she made to cross her arms, but he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. He tugged on it with just enough force to make her trip, but not enough to hurt her. At the same time he angled them both so that she fell on his chest, her head colliding with his pillow.

"What is the point then?" He chuckled as he crossed his arms loosely around her back.

Addia propped herself on her elbows and looked down at him thrown off guard, a light blush painting her face. "The point is, that you.. Uhm…" She tilted her head and attempted to organize her thoughts.

"Did you forget what you were pretending to be mad at me for?" Sherlock asked smirking at the surprised expression on her face and reaching up to twirl a green lock around his finger.

"Shut it," Addia stuck her tongue out.

"If I don't? I'm rather enjoying watching you get flustered," he teased her.

"Two can play at that game," she warned rolling her eyes.

"You think you can get me flustered? This I have to see," he grinned amused.

Addia quickly cast her mind around for anything that would work and lit upon something she had seen people do in the soap operas her aunt watched. She quickly lowered her head and pressed her lips to his in a long awkward peck. She watched his reaction, feeling triumphant as his eyes went wide and his face turned red. After a tense moment, Sherlock started to squirm under her.

"Admit you're flustered and I'll stop," she murmured, keeping their lips together.

Sherlock stopped squirming and glared, not wanting to admit defeat even though she was right and knowing she would take it as surrender if he turned away. "No."

"Is it really so hard to say you were wrong?"

"I'm not flustered."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Keep lying to yourself."

"I am fine."

"Denial-"

"Shut-"

Their lips slid together as they started talking at the same time, silencing both of them. They stared at each other for a few seconds, shocked at the new sensation, before they simultaneously broke the kiss by turning their heads in opposite directions.

Addia rolled off him and hid her bright red face in the pillow. Sherlock stared at the wall for a short time before muttering, "You were right."

"About what?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled and her mind trying to function again.

"I am flustered."

Addia giggled and lowered the pillow, "Yeah, but now I am, too."

They both started to laugh then and Addia felt relief course through her. _I really am going to be okay._

"I have to admit, it was a good way to get you to be quiet," Addia smiled playfully.

"I wasn't expecting it," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'll remember that," Addia said sniggering at the disbelief written on Sherlock's face.


	4. Traveling and Nightmares

**Author's Note: **Wow, I feel so bad for not updating sooner. College killed me. Well, Its over now :D I'll be updating way more frequently now. Wrote this in the middle of the night, probably failed miserably! Yay! Wait…

Thanks:

**JumperGuy: **I tried the tour and I failed. Sigh.. Haha I want to move to Bath 3

**Gwilwillith: **Even I giggled when I wrote this chapter. Does that make me arrogant? Probably haha

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **It will get better, I promise. I like writing angst and love :D and no, I won't abandon this one, I just felt like I could do better and you guys deserve the best.

A short time later, found Sherlock sandwiched between his best friend and brother in the back of a rather large SUV. They were on their way to West Yorkshire and Addia had already fallen asleep with Sherlock's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

He replayed the events of the morning in his mind, blushing faintly when he remembered the feeling of Addia's lips on his own and the even more startling sensation of them moving together in an accidental kiss. He didn't quite understand why that made his heart beat faster or why he wanted to try it again.

Mentally shaking himself, he moved on to when he and Addia had went to the dining room to join their family for breakfast. Mycroft had looked beside himself in shock and his parents had shook their heads and smiled. A smile of his own formed on his lips as recalled her gesturing to him and telling everyone why her hair resembled a green traffic light.

Sherlock glanced down at her, playing with the green hair gently. His hand brushed some of the hair off her neck and he growled under his breath. On the nape of her neck was a large, dark bruise with scabbed over teeth marks in the center. He felt rage flood through him as he subconsciously gripped her tighter causing her to stir awake.

"Sh-Sherlock?" she questioned tiredly, stretching out her limbs and wincing.

"Yes?" he answered between clenched teeth.

"Why are you holding me so hard?" His grip immediately loosened.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," he murmured, rubbing her arm. Not needing to be told twice, she snuggled deeper into his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist before dozing back off.

"What was that all about?" Mycroft asked quietly.

"There was another bruise on her neck." Sherlock fought down the anger so he wouldn't wake her again.

"We just have to be grateful that we can protect her now," Mae said, turning in her seat to study her children.

"It still makes my blood boil," Sherlock muttered.

"I know, Sherlock, but we have to focus on healing her and not making the damage worse."

"What do you mean? We would never hurt her!"

"I mean, for now, you have to try to let go of the anger. Seeing you upset is going to hurt her-" Sherlock made a noise of protest, but his mother plowed on "-when she didn't even want you to know. She knew you would be angry and in the state that she's in mentally, she might think you are angry with her."

Sherlock frowned and bit his lip, thinking it over. Essentially, Addia was now a victim of abuse and possible molestation. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that could do to even the strongest of people. Sighing, he decided he would listen to his mother and try to bury his anger, but if he ever found her brother, he would make him regret the day he had touched her.

"How much longer until we get there?" he asked, slumping his shoulders as his mother reached back and squeezed his knee.

"Two more hours and forty-seven minutes, give or take thi," Alexander answered, not looking away from the road.

Sherlock sighed and relaxed against the seat, allowing his head to rest on Addia's as he blocked everyone out. Ten minutes later, he was sleeping.

"They make quite a pair… Addia is strange." Mycroft murmured.

"What do you mean?" Mae asked, looking at her eldest.

"How quick we all are to defend her and how she makes even Sherlock open up."

"I never thought about it like that. Some people are like that though." Mae smiled, shaking her head. "People who need people like us to take care of them and help."

Mycroft shrugged and nodded, accepting his mother's answer.

The rest of the trip passed in silence, no one wanting to talk about what had happened. When they finally reached their destination, Mae woke up the tired children and led them into their new home.

"Addia, this will be your room," Mae gestured to a pink and white bedroom.

Addia went in nervously and looked around. It was a beautiful room. She sat down on the bed and smiled. "Its beautiful, thank you."

"It's nothing, love," Mae smiled. "It's getting late, you should try to sleep. We'll show you around tomorrow. Sherlock's room is right across the hall.

Addia nodded as Mae turned out the light and left her to get some sleep. Kicking off her sandals, she slipped under the duvet and rested her head against the pillow. She quickly fell into a restless nightmare filled sleep and woke up sweating and crying hours later. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. It was half past one in the morning.

Standing up, she walked out of her room and tapped on Sherlock's door. There was a shuffling on the other side and a wide awake Sherlock opened the door. "Addia, are you okay?"

Addia shook her head and hugged him, not wanting him to know James had haunted her dreams and that she was scared. Of course, Sherlock knew anyways. He led her into his room and they crawled into bed, holding each other as she sobbed into his chest until they both fell asleep.

**Don't forget to review 3 and check out my other story Killing Is Your Latest Fashion and let me know what you think! **


	5. Falling in Love

**AN: **I can't believe it has taken this long to update. I am truly a horrible author. I am so sorry. I just recently got access to a laptop for school work (shirking my duties because of guilt and the work won't load.) Anyways, I hope you can forgive me! My own laptop should becoming before March I hope so I'll be updating a lot more frequently then!

**Thanks:**

**Mvignal:** I am continuing, it's just hard to write without access to a laptop.

**Superdani4ever: **Taking the creepy brother part? Haha what?

**JumperGuy: **I still have no idea. Hopefully some place where acting jobs are haha I'm glad you liked it!

**Vsat101: ** The guilt is overwhelming that I haven't updated in so long.

**Phantom's Ange:** I love how people claim to hate angst and everything, but love it the most haha I'm just like that.

**Gwilwillith:** Thanks. This is hard to write Sherlock being nice.

**Sovor:** Here it is, many months later. Again, so sorry.

**On with story!**

Flash forward to present*

"What happened after that?" John asked, feeling slightly sick because he knew there wasn't a happy ending to this tale.

"I'm not exactly sure-" Mycroft stared to say but a deep baritone voice cut him off.

"I can answer that." Both men turned to see Sherlock leaning on the door frame. The had been so engrossed with the story that hadn't even heard him come in. He was glaring coldly at Mycroft, feeling bitter hatred toward him.

"Sherlock… Are you alright?" John asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm fantastic," he growled sarcastically. After fourteen years of trying to find Addia.. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his greatest failure.

"Sherlock, continue with the story please. Dr. Watson will need to hear it." Mycroft said smoothly.

"Why?" Sherlock spat.

"I researched Moriarty. It is the last name of Addia's older half brother," Mycroft answered, looking up at him with eyebrows raised.

Sherlock tensed up as he asked hoarsely, "How did we not know that before?"

"She didn't want us to know. She knew it would put you in danger. Now that he's back in the open, I figured it would be best to tell Dr. Watson in case something happens. I have a feeling you're going to meet him very soon."

Sherlock hesitated for a long moment, tempted to refuse, but the look on John's face made him sigh and he resumed the story from where Mycroft had left off, feeling awkward about divulging personal details about his life. Especially about such a precious time to him.

*Flash back fifteen years ago*

Outside of a lecture hall at a prestigious and overrated university in popular opinion, a tall, young man with curly black hair sneaked up on a woman with bright violet eyes. He covered her eyes with his hands and whispered, "Guess who?"

"Hmm... Myc?" The girl giggled, turning in his arms and hugging him quickly.

"That was just plain insulting." The man said indignantly, but hugged her back.

"You know I would never mistake you for Myc, Sherlock." Addia smiled teasingly, dumping her heavy bag of books on his shoulders.

It was this very behavior that caused suspicion of their relationship. They were always hugging or holding hands, Sherlock kissing her forehead, Addia tackling him. To others it appeared as though they were flirting, to them it was just natural things they had done all their lives. When people asked about their relationship, they would easily explain that they were just best friends.

"Hey, shouldn't we get going? Don't we have a gig?" Sherlock asked wiggling his eyebrows, starting a new wave of giggles.

"I believe so." She smiled up at him, rolling her eyes.

They lived in a small flat with one bedroom and a full-sized bed they shared. It was all they could afford for now though and neither minded sleeping together, having slept together for years already. They paid their rent by performing at the campus food court, where Addia played the piano and Sherlock, the violin. They would remake their favorite songs and Addia would sing them. They refused Mycroft's offer of help because Addia and Sherlock insisted that they needed to learn to stand on their own feet.

The gig that night was longer than usual and left them exhausted. As they walked home, they stopped to sit on the swings of a local playground. They rocked back and forth on their toes in a comfortable silence. Until Sherlock reached over and took her hand, holding it delicately and stroking the back with his thumb. Somehow the feeling was more intimate than usual.

"Sherlock?" Addia questioned.

Suddenly, Sherlock let go and touched her shoulder, saying, "You're it!" And then he took off running. Addia paused and then ran after him. She caught him in a few minutes and they collapsed on the ground. They laid on their backs next to each other looked up at the sky.

It was a clear night and a full moon, illuminating everything. Sherlock turned to look at Addia and his breath caught in his throat. She had her face turned up to the sky, staring at the moon and stars while they bathed her in a silver glow. Sherlock thought she could never be more gorgeous than she already was, but now she was heart stopping beautiful.

She shifted and rolled on her side, her head now resting on Sherlock's chest. Addia sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around his waist. He started to rub her back gently causing her to snuggle deeper into his chest.

Addia had been feeling strange for a couple of weeks now, always wanting to touch Sherlock, make him laugh, getting butterflies whenever he held her and couldn't figure out why. She knew now. Cuddling with him like this, with her head resting on his heart, made her realize she never wanted to let go. She was in love with him.

That was dangerous ground. How could she fall for her best friend? What if he didn't return her feelings? Would that ruin their friendship? She didn't know and had almost decided to ignore it when suddenly, an old quote crossed her mind. "To love is a risk, what if it doesn't work out? Ah, but what if it does?" And she had her answer.

She stared up at his beautiful face to find him staring down at her, the moonlight turning his eyes silver. She tilted her head up and started to close her eyes. She felt Sherlock cup her face and lean closer. Right before their lips touched Sherlock's phone went off causing them both to jump. He glanced down at the text.

Sherlock you should know better than to take advantage of a girl in public without sharing your feelings. -M

Sherlock ignored the text, refusing to grace it with a reply, but the moment was gone. Addia jumped up and looked around nervously. "We should get home. It's getting late." Sherlock nodded, getting up as well.

They left the park after that and fell into bed when they got home, both choosing to ignore the almost kiss. Addia spent the next few days contemplating how to tell Sherlock of her love. During their next gig, it hit her. She would sing him a song. She spent the next week searching for one to accurately describe how she felt.

**Don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	6. Light a Roman Candle With Me

**A/N: **Guess what? I finally got a new laptop! ^_^ That means more frequent updates! Yay! The song used is Light A Roman Candle With Me by Fun.

**Thanks:**

**Superdani4ever:** Nope, I'm not abandoning the story. I'm just super busy.

**Guest: **Thanks. I try my best.

**Gwilwillith:** Thanks ^_^ I really appreciate that.

**Everyone else who favorited and followed:** Thank you so much.

Addia came home from her classes a few days later, determined to tell Sherlock how she felt. She had finally found the perfect song to tell him. She peeked into their room and found him lying there, propped up on the wall and looking bored. She almost lost her nerve. He was so amazing in every way and his friendship was precious to her. Did she really want to risk that? She decided to take that risk, knowing if their friendship was as strong as she believed it to be, they would work past it. Still, she was hesitant as she cleared her throat. Sherlock looked up, asking her to go ahead with his gray-green eyes.

"Can you help me?" She asked trying to not let her nervousness show, but she ended up looking like a scared mouse.

"Of course, what do you need?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, knowing Addia was about to make a confession of sorts to him.

"I was thinking of doing a new song for our next gig.. Can you tell me if it sounds good when I sing it? It was originally sang by a man so I don't know how it will sound with my voice." That was a load of bull. Addia had sung plenty of songs originally done by men.

Sherlock nodded, amused, and gestured for her to begin. Addia took a deep breath and started.

"Light a roman candle with me. Just a roman candle, you can wear your sandals and I'll pour you just one cup of tea. Then you can go and rest, you haven't seen my best, so... Just spend an evening with me. Just a lazy evening, then you could be leaving or we could stay and talk until three. I will think it's magic and I'll hope you'll agree, so... Light a roman candle with me. Just a roman candle. Just a perfect apple."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, already knowing what the song was about and why Addia was singing it to him. Addia was turning pink and trying to avoid looking at him at any cost.

"Light a roman candle with me. Just a roman candle. Just a perfect apple. If we were honest and both wrote a sonnet together a sandwich with everything on it, at least we would know that the sparks didn't glow, but we owe it to ourselves to try, so we aim and ignite! So often I call and I plead with you: 'Give me a chance!' It's not often that I understand the ins and the outs of what's wrong and what's right. So don't think of tomorrow tonight."

Sherlock stood up and walked over to her slowly, his eyes taking in everything about her from her wavy blonde hair to her obviously carefully picked outfit. She was wearing a deep blue fitted shirt and dark faded jeans, obviously meant to appeal to him as a male which was stupid because Addia was the only person who appealed to him at all.

"Oh, I know, it goes on, it gets old, but for now we're young, we smell good, we're alone, so alive. You look for a legend, I'm looking for common ground. Your heart isn't breaking and mine isn't making a sound. Oh I know, it goes on, it gets old. Oh I know, it goes on, it gets old, so... Light a roman candle with me. Just a roman candle. Just a perfect apple."

Addia finally opened her eyes and looked at Sherlock who only a couple of feet away from her. Her blush darkened and she looked down at the floor embarrassed. "So, um..." She started, but Sherlock pulled her into him and pressed his lips awkwardly to hers. Addia blinked several times before kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck with a grin.

"You know, you could have just told me." Sherlock hummed and pulled back, stroking her hair back.

"Mm, that I'm in love with that boy from my philosophy class?" Addia teased, kissing his jaw lightly.

Sherlock only rolled his eyes and kissed her again, wanting more of the sweet pleasure of Addia's lips. Addia smiled into the kiss and nipped his lips. "I love you, Sherly," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too, Addiana." Sherlock pulled back and kissed her forehead before leading her to their bed. He laid down on it and pulled her on top of him, kissing her sweetly and softly, but still, awkwardly. There would be time to learn how to kiss and explore each other later though. For now, they just relished in being together.

**Don't Forget To Review! Reviews Motivate Me To Continue Writing! :)**


End file.
